


It's Not Easy Being Green

by Tiff33Tiff



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comments appreciated, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiff33Tiff/pseuds/Tiff33Tiff
Summary: My hand slipped? It's actually been in my archive for a while but thought I'd publish it. One-shot drabble Rory had been upset about missing Christmas with the family, but this more than made up for it.





	It's Not Easy Being Green

**Author's Note:**

> for Lily, who asked for some of my rare crossovers. <3

“I have good new and bad news everybody!” Rory announced when Glee club started. “My good news is my brother, Seamus, and a few of his friends are coming here!”

“Oh, that’s great news. But I thought the tickets were too expensive and that’s why your mom couldn’t come for Christmas?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, well, he convinced one of his rich friends they could all do with a vacation so a bundle of them are coming here for a few weeks!” Rory beamed. “Oh, and before you’re all confused, my brother, I know I talked about him like he was a wee one but he’s actually much older than me. He just acts like a little one.”

“How old are the people coming then?” Rachael asked, not one to be left out of conversation.

“Ah in their twenties,” he lied. 

He couldn’t very well say that they were all in their early 30s when they looked about the same as they did when they graduated Hogwarts. Wizarding DNA was strange like that. Then again, he was 20 and still looked 16, something Seamus and his friends teased him about non-stop.

“So what will they do while you’re at school? And where are they staying? Not with Brittany too?” Rachael asked, needing to know everything.

“Well, they are going to keep themselves entertained. No offense to my brother, but I don’t want to know what he and his boyfriend get up to when I’m not around and his friends aren’t much better.” Kurt and Blaine were shocked; why hadn’t Rory mentioned he had a gay brother? “And when I say his friend is rich, I mean old money, British Royalty. Harry’s met the Queen and everything. They’ll be staying in a hotel in Columbus.”

“I thought we agreed not to mention the Queen bit to people. Makes me sound like a pompous arse even if I’m not the one telling people,” said a distinctly British voice from the doorway.

“Harry!” Rory yelled, running and jumping him.

“Hot damn,” breathed Kurt. British boy was hot.

“Oi! What about me!? I’m your brother, not this git!” joked another man that came through the doorway, this one Scottish. Rory and the British separated.

A red haired man holding a bushy haired woman’s hand came next, then a black man who immediately went to calm down the irate Scott.

“Ah, Seamus, finally lost the bell, I see,” Rory teased, not the slightest bit sorry at the was Seamus flushed and grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Dean, Roo is being mean again,” Seamus whined playfully.

Dean sighed, and said nothing.

“Honestly, of course he’s more happy to see my face, I’m the one who paid for this ‘exchange program’ bollocks.”

“Harry,” Hermione sighed. “If you wanted to not look like a ‘pompous arse’ then you shouldn’t mention all the things you buy people.”

“But-then what would I talk about?” Harry joked.

“I know, mate, you’re right, just don’t talk then,” said Ron, getting a slap on the arm from Hermione. “Oi, ‘Mione!”

“Be nice! We’re meeting new people!” Everyone but Hermione saw the whip motion Seamus made at Ron.

“Oh, mercy me. I completely forgot. You guys, this is Seamus my brother, Dean his boyfriend, Ron and his girlfriend Hermione, and last but not least, Harry,” Rory introduced everyone surrounding him.

“And you guys are Rachael, Finn, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Puck, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Artie, Kurt and Blaine,” Harry said, pointing at each person in turn. “Did I miss anyone?”

“No, you got everyone,” Mr. Schuester said, coming into the room. “But who are you?”

“Mr. Schue, this is my brother, Seamus, and his friends. They’re visiting for a few weeks,” Rory answered. 

“Oh, that’s great, I know you missed being home for Christmas,” Mr. Schue said. 

“But, wait. What’s the bad news?” Tina spoke up from the back.

“I’ve been trying to get my student VISA so I can stay for my junior year. I just found out the request was turned down. So when the school year ends I have to go back to Ireland.” He looked at his brother. “I miss my family so much, but you guys have become my second family.”

“That’s too bad. You told me you wanted the floor at the beginning, are you going to sing?” Mr. Schue asked.

“Yes,” Rory answered. He gestured for his brother and friends to sit with the rest. “This song reminds me of you guys and how much I’ve grown to love each and every one of you, and how thankful I am that you made a place three thousand miles away from Ireland feel like home.”


End file.
